Lack of clothes, and a Little Bit of Love
by BurdenedWithAGloriousPurpose
Summary: Merlin goes to Morgana's chamber to yell at her about her recent attempt of trying to kill Arthur, but what happens when he walks in on Morgana in the middle of changing her clothes?  Rated M for lemons    One shot


**Okay I lost a bet to my friend Aly and I had to write this Morgana/Merlin lemon for her. Aly, I hope you like it ;)**

**~earlier that morning~**

Morgana was hard at work, working on a spell and creating a potion that was sure to end Arthur and put her rightfully in her place as the next queen of Camelot. "This poison should surely close up Arthur's lungs, stopping his breathing and killing him within 24 hours," Morgana spoke to herself as she mixed up deadly potions. "and if that doesn't work, the rabid mini dragon I'm summoning up surely will, and it'll also take care of that dreaded Merlin and annoying Gauis too." She continued to murmur to herself as she walked back and forth to her potion table and chanted words for her spells.

"abey oey sia un mossterie, mossterie thy name Arthur, shall kill kill kill! mosterie shall destroy the one named Arthur! Thy shall burn his flesh with boiling acid, and send him pain then a quick death!"

** ~Later that Night after Morgana's plan failed thanks to Merlin~**

Merlin barged into Morgana's chamber around midnight, furious. He planned on yelling at her but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw she was in the middle of changing and was only in her undergarments. He stood there and stared at her, his eyes taking in her every body part, every curve. He bit his lip, feeling awkward when he felt a lower body part of his hardening.

Morgana turned around, not expecting to see anyone else in the room, nonetheless Merlin standing at her doorway, staring at her with a major hard on. "Enjoying the show, perv?" She said coolly, rolling her eyes when his face went red.

"Uh...I...um..." Merlin had forgot the reason he came here, and how to form words out of his mouth. He just couldn't keep his eyes off of Morgana. The more he stared, the harder he got, turning around, or running out the room had not come across his mind.

"At any point in time, are you planning on speaking actual words, Merlin?" She taunted him, not bothering to finish getting dressed.

"Uh...um..." he blinked a few times before remembering why he came there in the first place. "You can't-"his voice sounded slightly hoarse and squeaky, he cleared his throat. "I mean you can't keep trying to kill Arthur, Morgana. Weather you like it or not, he's the future king of Camelot, and your brother. I won't let you harm him. Its my job to protect him...and..." Merlin stared. "What are you doing?"

Morgana had begun taking off her undergarments, exposing her breast to Merlin. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting dressed."

"Couldn't you at least wait until I leave for that?" Merlin asked, trying not to stare but he just couldn't help it. He was staring at her breasts lustfully, biting his lip as a million dirty thoughts went through his head.

"Its my chamber, and I'll get dressed if I want. It seems like your enjoying the view anyway. Would you like to touch?" She motioned to her breast, expecting him to flush and run out the room or something. "Close the door by the way"

Merlin nodded, staring at her, he closed the door and walked up to her. He hesitated before asking. "C-Can I?" He was still staring at her breast.

Morgana was shocked that he actually came over to touch her, she blushed a deep scarlet from her cheeks down to the top of her breast.

Merlin took a step back. "I'm sorry, I...I shouldn't have asked that."

Morgana didn't reply, she was still shocked and blushing, thinking about how long she's wanted Merlin to touch her. How long she's been attracted to him, he wasn't even aware of how wet he made her, all the time.

"I...I should go" Merlin turned and began to leave.

"No! Don't!" Morgana suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Merlin turned and looked at her, not staring at her breast this time, just looking in her eyes.

"Don't leave, I..I want you to stay."

All Merlin heard was _'I want you'_. He stepped up to her and gently put his hand on her cheek. "What do you want me to do?"

"Kiss me."

Merlin leaned down and kissed her softly, which soon led to a heated and passionate, needy kiss. Morgana threw her arms around his neck, trying to pull herself closer to him. Suddenly Merlin picked her up and pushed her against the wall, grinding his hips against hers. Morgana gasped and moaned into the kiss. Merlin broke the kiss and attacked her neck with his lips, nipping and sucking at her skin. Slowly he slid his hand to her breast, fondling them.

Morgana moaned as Merlin trailed kisses down her neck to his breast, he took her nipple into his mouth and gently bit down on it, making her cry out in pleasure, before soothingly running his tongue over it repeatedly, then switched to the other breast.

Morgana moaned out, "Merlin...I want to feel you in me...please." She was clutching his hair*

Merlin picked her up and gently dropped her on the bed, he removed the rest of her undergarments and also removed his clothes, hovering over her. Morgana stared at his hardness, biting her lips.

Merlin noticed the look on her face. "We don't have to if you don't want to," he began..

Morgana ignored him, and slid down the bed until she was eye to eye with his cock.

"What are you.." Merlin immediately stopped talking when Morgana licked his tip, he had to hold himself up so he wouldn't fall on top of her. "Shit! Morgana, give a guy a little warning, I almost came!"

Morgana giggled and took the head of his cock in her mouth, Merlin groaned in pleasure, resisting the urge to buck his hips. Morgana eventually took him fully in her mouth and began to suck him, grazing her teeth against him gently each time she pulled back, Merlin was hardening even more in her mouth. Morgana was enjoying the taste of him, never having done anything like this before it was all new to her, but she liked it.

Merlin grabbed her and gently pulled her back up, Morgana feared she did something wrong, but before she could ask Merlin saidd, "I want to cum balls deep inside of your beautiful pussy."

She moaned at his words and kisses him, he kissed back, tasting himself on her.

Merlin forgetting his control for a second entered her hard and fast. Morgana whimpered in pain and shut her eyes, tears falling. Merlin froze, he didn't know she was a virgin. Gently he kissed each tear away that fell from her eyes. "I'm so sorry Morgana, I didn't know, I should have asked first."

"Its okay...Just...just give me a minute" She keep her eyes closed, trying not to focus on the pain.

"I never meant to hurt you," he continued to kiss each tear away, slowly he kissed her neck and breast, trying to help ease the pain, when none of that worked, he began to pull out, but Morgana grabbed him.

"Please don't. I still want you, Merlin." She clung to him, not wanting him to pull out or leave. Her eyes were open, feeling slightly rejected like he didn't want her anymore.

Merlin hugged her and kissed her softly. "I'm not going anywhere, shh." He kissed her slow and passionately.

Morgana kissed back. Adjusting her hips. "You can move inside me now."

Merlin nodded and slowly begin to thrust in and out of her. Soon she began to moan, Merlin smiled at her moans and keep a slow and steady loving pace. His lips never left her skin, if he wasn't kissing her lips he was kissing her neck or breast.

"Your so tight" He whispered against her skin.

"Harder..faster" Morgana moaned out and Merlin pulled out almost fully, then slammed back into her, hitting her G spot. Morgana cried out in pleasure, digging her nails into his skin. Merlin continued, making sure to hit that same spot each time.

"So...good...don't...stop...please..don't...stop...Merlin...Merlin...MERLIN!" She was screaming in pleasure by this point, barely able to say anything other then Merlin's name, which was slightly slurred or not completely said.

They both moaned as they were both so close to their release. Morgana had never felt anything like this before, screamed loudly as she came so hard she was squirting. Merlin moaned, working her through her orgasm and came shortly after her.

Morgana was screaming as they came together.

The guards had heard Morgana's scream and were worried she was being attacked. They all rushed to Morgana's room. When they got there, they were shocked by what they saw. Merlin holding Morgana, sheets covered in their own cum, kissing lovingly.

Merlin and Morgana were unaware they had an audience at the moment, Merlin pulled out of her, collapsing next to her, both panting, Morgana turned and hugged him, kissing him passionately. She whispered, "I love you, Merlin" Just as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
